gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Isamu Tanonaka
Isamu Tanonaka (田の中 勇, Tanonaka Isamu, born July 19, 1932 ~ died January 13, 2010) was a Japanese voice actor from Taitou, Tokyo. He provided the voice of Medama-Oyaji in all 6 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime adaptations and most other media made during his lifetime, including live action films, commercials, theme park attractions, and variety show appearances. Tanonaka also portrayed Youaltepuztli in Shigeru Mizuki's other series "Akuma-kun". He reprised the role for a guest appearance in the 2007 Kitarō anime. Portraying Medama-Oyaji Originally, the 1985 anime was to have an entirely new cast, unlike the 1971 anime which featured the same main cast as the first series (Masako Nozawa as Kitarō, Chikao Ōtsuka as Nezumi-Otoko, and Tanonaka). However, the audition for Medama-Oyaji fell short, and Tanonaka was asked to reprise the role. As a result he became the permanent voice of Medama-Oyaji until his death in 2010, reprising the role again for the 1996 and 2007 animes. He also reprised the role for Hakaba Kitarō, once again alongside Nozawa and Ōtsuka in their original roles as well. Following his death, the role of Medama-Oyaji was portrayed by Takeshi Aono and then Bin Shimada in various projects before Nozawa took over for the 2018 anime. Selected filmography GeGeGe no Kitarō characters *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1968 anime) - Medama-Oyaji, Father B (Ep. 2), Japanese Reporter (Ep. 4), Bellhop (Ep. 4), Sailor (Ep. 5), Farmer (Ep. 9), Police Officer (Ep. 9), Farmer (Ep. 13), Villager 3 (Ep. 14), Blood Onsen Kappa, Construction Worker (Ep. 17), Police Officer (Ep. 21), Committee Member (Ep. 21), Bucktooth Tanuki, Helicopter Pilot (Ep. 25), Reporter (Ep. 27), Cop (Ep. 28), Jewelry Store Owner (Ep. 36), Newscaster (Ep. 37), Angry Villager (Ep. 42), Jinbei (Ep. 45), Bald Man (Ep. 45), Car 45 (Ep. 46), Driver A (Ep. 47), Buyer (Ep. 49), Baker (Ep. 53), Father (Ep. 55), Short Fisherman (Ep. 56), Villager (Ep. 57), Committee Member (Ep. 58), Propane Bill Collector (Ep. 58), Villager A (Ep. 61) *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1968 film) - Medama-Oyaji, Farmer *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1971 anime) - Medama-Oyaji, Cameraman (Ep. 3), Man (Ep. 11), Fireman (Ep. 22), Pallbearer (Ep. 23), Reporter (Ep. 42) and others *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (radio drama) - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Chisōgan'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1985 anime) - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (TV drama) - Voice of Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1985 film) - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Dai-Sensō'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Saikyō Yōkai Gundan! Nippon Jōriku!!'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: The Demon Flute Eloim Essaim'' - Voice of Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Jigoku Hen'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1996 anime) - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Dai-Kaijū'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Obake Nighter'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Tokkyū! Maboroshi no Kisha'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (1997 PlayStation game) - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (pachislot game) - Medama-Oyaji *''Hakaba Kitarō'' (motion comic) - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō All Night Nippon'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (2007 anime) - Medama-Oyaji, Youaltepuztli *''GeGeGe no Kitarō'' (2007 film) - Medama-Oyaji *''Kitarō Witnesses Our Noble Deaths'' - Voice of Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!!'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Japan Rally 3D'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sennen Noroi Uta'' - Voice of Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Dai Undōkai'' - Medama-Oyaji *''GeGeGe no Kitarō: Yōkai Dai Gekisen'' - Medama-Oyaji *GeGeGe Panic commerical - Medama-Oyaji *GeGeGe Bowling commerical - Medama-Oyaji *GeGeGe no Kitarō Curry commercial - Medama-Oyaji *GeGeGe no Kitarō Furikake commerical - Medama-Oyaji *Momoya commercial - Medama-Oyaji *McDonald's Happy Meal commercials - Medama-Oyaji *''Mecha Mecha Iketeru!'' - Voice of Medama-Oyaji (partnered with Eiji Wentz in a game) *''Nep-League'' - Voice of Medama-Oyaji *''Hey! Spring of Trivia'' - Voice of Medama-Oyaji Other Shigeru Mizuki works *''Kappa no Sanpei: Yōkai Dai-Sakusen'' - Theme song performance (Utau Yōkai) *''Akuma-kun'' - Youaltepuztli, Indian Wiseman *''Akuma-kun'' (film) - Youaltepuztli *''Akuma-kun: Welcome to Akuma Land!!'' - Youaltepuztli Other Notable Roles Anime *''Cyborg 009'' (1979) as Loki *[https://cutey-honey.wikia.com/wiki/Cutie_Honey_(Anime) Cutie Honey (1973)] as Paradise School Principal *''Dr. Slump Arale-chan'' as Gala, Toriyama, Aho Bird, various *''Magical Princess Minky Momo'' as Sindbrook *''Mary & Gali'' as DaVinci (first series) *''Mazinger Z'' as Mucha, Professor Nossori *''One Piece'' as Shoujou *''Paul's Miracle Strategy'' as Doppe *''Persona'' as Igor, Egota-sensei *''Tensai Bakabon'' as Honkan-san Dub Roles *''The Flintstones'' as Barney *''Star Wars'' Prequels as Jar Jar *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' as Krang Category:Voice actors Category:Deceased voice actors